disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Free Fall
Frozen Free Fall is a match 3 based application based off the animated film Frozen. It was released on the App Store on November 20, 2013. It was succeeded by Frozen Adventures in 2019. Gameplay Frozen: Free Fall is a match 3 game consisting of 465 unique levels. On each level there is a different layout or a different goal, such as reaching the required points before you run out of moves or time, dropping special items to the bottom of the screen, or removing all frost, ice, and snow from the board. On August 27, 2014, the summer map is released, currently consisting of 180 further levels. It is later renamed the seasons map, divided into many sections devoted to different times and festivals of the year. It is followed by the "endless" map. The previous maps need to be completed to access the following map, or real money can be used to unlock later maps. Terms Frozen: Free Fall has a tendency to use contradictory terminology. The common objects that come in six colors and are destroyed by making a match are sometimes called a tile and other times a crystal. As "tile" has a separate meaning of the square used to hold an object or the special obstacles, "crystal" or "ice crystal" is generally used to refer to the objects. The special crystals made by matching crystals in a cross/T-shaped pattern (Iceberg), in a line of four (Windchill) or in a line of five or more (Glacier) are called charms or power-ups. As power-ups are also used to refer to the character specific power accessed outside the board, they are generally referred to as charms. To add further to the confusion, Elsa's power-up has the same icon as the Glacier charm, and Olaf's Gift turns crystals into charms but is referred to as power-ups. Game Modes Free Fall has several game modes, each of which challenges you in a different way: TARGET SCORE: In this game mode you have a limited number of switches before running out of moves. If you use up all your moves before reaching the score required to earn at least one star, you will fail the level. FROST/SNOW: In this mode, the board is covered in frost or snow. If you still have frost or snow left when you run out of moves, you will fail the level. SPECIAL ITEMS: In this game mode, special items such as tiaras and orbs will appear on the board at various points throughout the level. On the side of the board, you'll see how many of each special item you need to collect. If you do not collect all the special items (bring them to the bottom of the board) before running out of moves, you will fail the level. BEAT THE CLOCK: In this mode, you have a restricted amount of time in which to finish the level. If the time runs out before you've earned the required points, you will fail the level. ELIMINATION: In this game mode, you need to destroy a number of specified ice crystals. If you run out of moves before reaching the number, you will fail the level. ICE BLAST: In this mode, you must trigger the ice blast tile a certain number of times by making a match next to it. This is complicated by the fact every trigger causes all nearby tiles to turn to snow. BLIZZARD: In this mode, random tiles would be frosted every three moves. If the tile already has the maximum layers of frost, it will become locked in ice. Charms Charms are special crystals created by aligning more than 3 crystals of the same colors at once. Charms can be activated by aligning them into another match or swapping them with another charm for increased effects. If the criteria of multiple charms are met in one match, charms are created in priority of bottom to top on this list, although in some cases both will be created. Windchill The most common charm, a windchill is created by matching 4 crystals in a row. When activated, they destroy all crystals in a line. The direction is determined by the direction of movement when the match 4 was created and is denoted by a glowing line on the windchill. Upon reaching the stage's goal, if there are moves left "Free Fall" would activate, turning random crystals into Windchills (same as the number of moves left) and triggering them. Iceberg An iceberg is created by making two joined matches of 3 crystals (of the same color) at once. Upon activation, they immediately destroy crystals in a 3x3 area around them. They are unique in that they do not disappear at that point; they wait until the crystals have settled before unleashing the same explosion. Glacier Created by matching 5 or more crystals in a row, a Glacier, unlike the other charms, do not have a color and is represented by a white snowflake. Upon activation, it destroys all crystals of the same color of the crystal it is swapped with. Interactions *When a Windchill is swapped with another Windchill, they explode in a cross pattern, destroying all crystals in a line. This is beneficial when they are of the same direction and on the same level, as one would otherwise be wasted if the other is triggered. *When a Windchill is swapped with an Iceberg, they explode in a thick cross pattern, destroying all crystals in three lines in both directions. *When two Icebergs are swapped with each other, they each explode at the same time, twice, destroying all tiles in a 5x5 area around each Iceberg. This is more noticeable if one of them fell onto an obstacle, as the overlap would be smaller and more crystals will be destroyed. *When an Iceberg is swapped with a Glacier, ALL crystals of the Iceberg's color will be turned into an Iceberg and immediately triggered. Note that this type of Iceberg only explodes once. *When a Windchill is swapped with a Glacier, ALL crystals of the Windchill's color will be turned into a randomly-directional Windchill and immediately triggered. This is often the most powerful effect, as Glacier-Icebergs only explode once, Windchills' line of explosion often reaches where Icebergs can't, and as the Windchills are activated in waves instead of all at once, it could destroy more than one full board of crystals, making it stronger than two Glaciers. *When two Glaciers are swapped with each other, they release a barrage of white beams that targets and destroys ALL crystals on the board. Special tiles Special tiles often appear in stages to hinder progress. Clearing them is usually the objective of the stage. Upon triggering, charms will clear or trigger (at least one stage of) any tile in its area of effect, with the exception of Blank, Ghost, and Cauldron tiles, as well as inactive Holiday Lights. Frost Acts like a normal tile, being the only special tile that does not block movement, except that making a match on them clears frost. The explosions of charms does clear frost in every tile it hits, even if said tile doesn't have an ice crystal. This may have to be done several times. The whiter the frost tile is, the more times it has to be done. Frost can also be applied to tiles by the Marshmallow or Window tiles (see below). If they try to apply frost to a tile that already has maximum stacks, it would be turned into an ice tile. Ice A crystal is held in a block of ice, which cannot be moved. By making a match with the crystal within, the ice is destroyed, but the crystal remains. Snow They block movement like ice but does not contain a crystal. They are destroyed by making a match in an adjacent tile. This may need to be done up to five times, depending on the type of snow block. Size-1 (only takes 1 match to destroy) to size-5 (takes 5 matches to fully destroy) can be told apart by looking at the blue part in the middle of the block. Size-1 tiles have the biggest blue portion, while size-5 tiles are completely white. Blank Not to be confused with an empty tile, which is a normal tile that does not currently hold a crystal because of other obstacles, blank tiles can't hold any crystal in any form and is an absolute obstruction that cannot be removed in any way. Freezer Freezer tiles will continuously freeze nearby tiles, turning them into freezer tiles as well and destroying the crystal. They will only propagate if you did not destroy at least one freezer tile in the move. They always priorities normal crystals over charms. They can be broken the same way as snow tiles. They will not regenerate if every single freezer tile is destroyed. Flower Please insert some info here. Wolf Wolf tiles can be destroyed by making matches next to them, but unlike all other tiles, their positions change randomly every move (after all crystals have settled, not immediately after swapping, allowing you to do multiple moves without them changing positions). Reshuffling due to no matches being possible does not change their positions. They are first encountered in level 97. Unlike all other special tiles, wolves can randomly appear inside blank tiles, even in tiles just outside the board's boundaries. Sun Sun tiles grow when a match is made next to it, otherwise, it will fade out. When fully grown it will explode. They are first encountered in level 121. It takes two matches in a row or three moves without a match for a sun tile to explode or fade. This can go back and forth as long as it doesn't reach "+2" or "-3" on its scale. Upon explosion, a sun tile destroys all ice crystals in a diamond shape 5 tiles wide. Sun tiles fall naturally like normal ice crystals. Ice Blast The ice blast tile can be triggered by making a match next to it; however, they will turn all surrounding tiles into size-1 snow in the same shape of a sun tile explosion. If an affected tile already has snow, it increases in size. They are first encountered in level 121. They must be triggered a set number of times to pass the level. Unlike other tiles, charms are triggered upon being destroyed by the ice blast. Ice blasts are stationary and cannot be moved by any situation. Marshmallow Marshmallow tiles must be dropped off the board like special items or two matches must be made next to them. However, if two matches are made next to a Marshmallow tile, he would roar and cause tiles to be covered in snow, and already snowed tiles to increase in size. There is a degree of randomness regarding the tiles affected, but it depends on the level. Note than Marshmallow will still roar if you drop him off the board by making a second match next to him. Unlike special items, the Marshmallow tile can be swapped with another crystal, only one Marshmallow tile can appear on the board at any time, and it will not respawn until after all tiles have fully settled. Marshmallow is first encountered in level 166. Troll Trolls must be woken up by making three matches. They change positions after every move like wolves, but they only move one of two tiles at a time, and only downwards unless a match is made next to them, in which case they move away from it, unless a match is made on top of them, in which case they do not move at all. However, unlike Marshmallow, they are lost if they fall from the bottom of the board. Not to be confused with the Trolls companion, mentioned below. Troll tiles are first encountered in level 198. Fire Fires must be lit by making three matches next to them. After being lit, upon any further trigger, sparks fly from a fire to add one to the counters of fires as well as destroying all crystals in five nearby tiles (top, left, right, top right and top left). Fires that are lit would permanently stay lit, unlike sun tiles. Fires do not move under any circumstances. Windows Windows must be opened by making two matches next to it on different sides, which adds a layer of frost to nearby tiles. Whirlpool Making a match next to an orange whirlpool would cause the crystal or special item above the corresponding blue whirlpool to fall into it and reappear under the orange whirlpool. Whirlpools are first encountered in level 5 of the summer map. Olaf's Sailboat Making a match next to a sailboat would cause it to move in a straight line in the opposite direction and off the screen. When hit by multiple matches, charms, or other sailboats however, they seem to just move in a random direction. Sailboats can be moved like normal tiles. Sailboats are first encountered in level 10 of the summer map. Ghosts Ghosts will eat adjacent or diagonal tiles of the same color, disappearing after eating 10 crystals. Ghosts are first encountered in level 33 of the summer map. Cauldron Cauldron are 1 by 2 tiles that will be filled by candies falling on top of it. After taking 4 pieces, they will disappear. Cauldrons are first encountered in level 45 of the summer map. Holiday Lights Holiday Lights are lit by making matches next to them, but they must be lit in a specific order. They would only be lit if they are the current single light that is blinking. Holiday Lights are first encountered in level 91 of the summer map. Holiday Ornaments Holiday Ornaments are special colored tiles that could be used to make matches just like every other normal tile. They can be used to make normal charms. A single Glacier can be swapped with a normal tile to destroy ornaments of that color, but a Glacier cannot be swapped with an ornament to do the same. A combo of two Glaciers will destroy them just like all other tiles. However, they will not be turned into Windchills or Icebergs by a Glacier/Windchill or Glacier/Iceberg combo. They would not be moved if no more moves are possible and a shuffle is made. Holiday Ornaments are first encountered in level 96 of the summer map. Balloons Balloons can be popped by making matches next to them. Balloons are first encountered in level 136 of the summer map. Fireworks Fireworks can be pushed in the opposite direction by making a match next to them, destroying all crystals in their way and bouncing back if they hit an obstacle. They always bounce back to the same spot, unless they have traveled too far, in which case they move up to about 7 tiles. In other words, they will destroy less crystals if pushed into a close wall. They disappear upon collecting 5 crystals of its own color. Fireworks are first encountered in level 147 of the summer map. Companions Companions are Frozen characters that appear in stages and offer a limited amount of powers ups. The appearances of the companions closely follow the storyline of the film. Players start the first few levels with child Kristoff, who doesn't offer a power-up. Afterwards all levels have at least one companion and their associated power-up for the player to choose from. The child and adult versions of Anna and Elsa offer the same power-ups. Anna Anna's torch melts away 8 crystals in a line. Young Anna first appears on level 8, while adult Anna first appears on level 37. Elsa Elsa can destroy all crystals of the chosen color. Young Elsa first appears on level 9, while adult Elsa first appears on level 38. Adult Elsa's icon and model have her in her "Snow Queen" garb, even before she leaves Arendelle. Pabbie Pabbie chooses a random power up or item. He is also one of the only two companions who can be seen on the map, along with Olaf. First appears on level 24. Hans Hans slashes crystals with his sword. He first appears on level 42. Kristoff Kristoff destroys 6 frost or blocker tiles with his pickaxe. Young Kristoff first appears on level 1 (but does not offer any power-ups), while adult Krisoff first appears on level 81. Sven Sven's carrot destroys 9 random blocker tiles. He first appears on level 92. Olaf Olaf's hot chocolate melts selected tiles and all tiles directly under it. He first appears on level 111. A second and separate power-up, peek-a-boo, is unlocked on level 32 on the summer map. It is accessed with a different Olaf portrait. It allows unlimited moves while the time lasts. Olaf's sneeze is unlocked by collecting a set of 10 items (dropping them to the bottom of the board) over a wide range of summer levels. When used, it clears the entire board. Olaf's gift turns 5 tiles into special tiles. It is unlocked on level 92 of the summer map. Olaf's party blowout turns 5 tiles into one-explosion icebergs. It is unlocked on level 137 of the summer map. Trolls Each Troll Roll breaks two rows of ice crystals of your choice. They first appear on level 201. Collectibles Collectibles are themed special items. Upon collecting a set of 10 different items from a certain range of levels, the player receives a one-off reward. Note that currently there is a glitch that causes collectibles to display "0 free power-ups" upon collecting all items in one set. Flowers Found in level 1 to level 30. Collecting all 10 unlocks Olaf's Sneeze and award's 5 free power-ups. Pumpkins Found in level 31 to level 60. Collecting all 10 awards 7 free power-ups. Owls Found in level 61 to level 90. Collecting all 10 awards 10 free ice picks, which destroys a single tile of your choosing. Cookies Found in level 91 to level 135. Collecting all 10 awards 3 free snowballs, which adds 5 moves to a level. Countdown numbers Found in level 136 to level 180. Collecting all 10 awards 5 free character power-ups. Anniversary Challenge The Anniversary Challenge (which is only playable with an internet connection) is a series of 15 bonus levels. Players are given unlimited lives to play these levels, and there is a reward for completing every three level. Stars achieved in the challenge do not add to the total star count. *Level 3: 2 lives *Level 6: 1 hourglass *Level 9: 1 ice pick *Level 12: 1 snowball *Level 15: 1 character power-up Languages *English (United States) *French (France) *Russian (Russia) *Italian (Italy) *Portuguese (Brazil) *German (Germany) *Spanish (Spain) (Latin America) ''Snowball Fight'' Edition On September 15, 2015, a version of the app, available exclusively for the consoles PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Steam was released for free and as of September 2016, it has 375 levels. Also, there's a multiplayer mode. Gallery 8d5209d572e46787c0aa752dd81766e2775ae8b5.jpg.jpg Olaf_Frozen_Free_Fall_Art.jpg Infinity-Frozen-FreeFall-520x292UK.jpg Frozen-main-characters-in-game-version.jpeg|Frozen's main characters pictures in the Free Fall game. Frozen-Free-Fall-Play-The-Game.jpg Screenshot (1).png|The levels Screenshot (3).png|Young Elsa Frozen-image-frozen-36133250-1024-768.jpg|Adult Elsa Little-anna-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Young Anna Teen-anna-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Teen Anna frozen-free-fall-little-kristoff.jpg|Young Kristoff Kristoff-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Adult Kristoff Hans-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Hans Olaf-in-free-fall.jpg|Olaf Svenff.jpg|Sven Pabbie_Free-Fall_Screenshot.jpg|Pabbie 10170241_1495190220703240_1865676118_o.jpg|Level failed! You did not reach the goal! Frozenfreefall_poster.jpg OlafSummerFreefall.jpg|Olaf in one of the Summer levels CastleFreefall.jpeg|Levels in the Summer update Olaffrozenfreefallicon.jpg Olaf-Halloween.JPG|Halloween version. Frozen Free Fall Banner.jpg Frozen Free Fall Christmas.JPG frozen free fall autumn.jpg|Autumn version FrozenF version.jpg|Frozen Fever Version Elsa in frozen fever levels.jpg|Elsa in Frozen Fever levels Frozen Fever levels.jpg|Anna in Frozen Fever levels Videos Disney's Frozen Free Fall trailer - OFFICIAL HD External links *Games website *Play Google *iTunes *Microsoft website *iOS AppsGoer *Facebook es:Frozen: Free Fall pl:Frozen: Free Fall pt-br:Frozen: Free Fall zh:冰雪奇缘：自由落体 Category:Mobile apps Category:Frozen Category:2013 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Video games